The present disclosure generally relates to epoxides, methods for producing the epoxides, curable compositions including the epoxides, and articles and materials including the cured compositions.
Epoxy resins are high performance materials used in a wide variety of applications including protective coatings, adhesives, electronic laminates (such as those used in the fabrication of computer circuit boards), flooring and paving applications, glass fiber-reinforced pipes, and automotive parts (including leaf springs, pumps, and electrical components). In their cured form, epoxy resins offer desirable properties including good adhesion to other materials, excellent resistance to corrosion and chemicals, high tensile strength, and good electrical resistance. Challenges associated with the use of epoxy resins include the brittleness of the cured epoxy resins as a result of crosslinking Thus, there exists a need for epoxy-based materials with improved properties.